It's complicated
by Hugs6
Summary: Kane Chronicle characters as adults. Sheesh its adorable. THEY GOT MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS
1. Chapter 1

**This is coming from the same place my other Kane Chronicles story comes from meaning it shares the same views of how complicated CONSTANTLY hosting a god (Like Walt with Anubis and Zia with Ra) would be. Actually, it's exactly that with exactly those characters. EXCEPT ITS IN THE FUTURE SO ZIA AND CARTER AND SADIE AND WALT AND ANUBIS ARE MARRIED! Yay! It will also probably only have two chapters, but maybe more than that depending how awesome it turns out to be.**

**Disclaimer- I don't Own the Kane Chronicles, and I came up with this last night so it's probably horrible. :D**

* * *

Chapter 1- Birth Certificate

Sadie held her daughter quietly, making cooing noises at little Ruby Stone. She'd been hesitant to take Walt's name when they'd gotten married, especially when she realized when she named her daughter after her mother her name would end up being Ruby Stone. She looked at her precious daughter, whose hair was light, she took after her.

"Ruby," she whispered quietly,

"You're beautiful. I love you so much." She'd been born just two hours earlier and her daddy was still too scared to see her.

"Ma'm, we need a straight answer for the birth certificate. Whose the father?" She sighed.

"It's complicated."

"A straight answer."

"Walt Stone," Her husband answered for her, striding over to the bed and looking lovingly at their daughter.

"Yes." Sadie said, a bit unsure, waiting for the argument sure to ensue as soon as the Nurse let them be. Tired as she was, she let her vision dip into the duat and saw Anubis, with neither a frown or a smile on his face. When the nurse left she let out a sigh and looked into Anubis's eyes, very directly. Anubis had allowed his appearance to grow up a bit with Walt's, and they'd both turned into very handsome men.

"You can smile Anubis, she's your daughter too."

"Then why's his name on the birth certificate?"

"Because I'm the one she married." Walt said smugly.

"Only because it would be weird to marry a god!"

"Calm down you too, you're giving me a headache. Besides, your the same person so I married both of you, and this, is your daughter. Hold her." She handed the baby girl over and Walt held her fearfully.

"Sadie, I'm cursed, or, was, and..."

"I'm the god of bloody death." Anubis had caught on to some of Sadie's brittishisms. (just let it be a word for crying out loud)

"Are you sure it was the best idea for us to have a kid?" The finished together.

"Best or not, She's ours, and she's wonderful. Lets just enjoy her. Lets just enjoy being parents."

"How long can we keep this magic stuff from her?" Walt wondered, handing Ruby back and finger and amulet around his neck.

"As long as we have to. We'll tell her when she's ready, or if its necessary." There's a knock on the door. Walt went to open it. A nervous looking Carter was on the other side.

"It figures Carter, I'm the one to have a kid and you're the one to be nervous!" Sadie laughed. Carter walked over.

"She looks like you did when you were born..." He whispered, relaxing and smiling.

"Please! Like you remember that. You weren't even two!"

"Okay so I remember pictures of it. Sorry Zia couldn't come..." He said apologetically.

"Its okay. So how's teaching your son magic working?"

"Shame he already knows, but I figure its going pretty well. Has Isis stopped by?"

"I don't know if she will, but if she does she'll make an entrance-" just as she said that...

"Of course I will." Isis said, sniffing with disgust. She walked over to the child.

"She is truly beautiful. Taking after me of course..." Sadie glared.

"I mean your mother of course..."

"She'll look like mom." Carter said, looking at his sister.

"You already do." Sadie wanted to tell him he looked like Dad, but he didn't, and not like Amos either. Carter had some of the features of both, but he was his own person. He always had been.

"Do you miss the 'good ole days'?" Sadie asked, referring to the days when they'd been merged with gods, or fighting Apophis. Carter shook his head.

"Not at all. I miss being relatively normal, before that." He realized what he was implying and added quickly,

"Not that I miss not knowing you that's not it at all..." Sadie laughed.

"I marvel at how much you haven't changed Carter. Now you guys should leave, because Ruby and I need rest."

* * *

**You know what I marvel at? How much of this I A. Remembered, and B. Spelled right! The only thing I had to look up was the name of Sadie's mother! All of that came off of the top of my head! Aren't I amazing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY I HAVE REVIEWERS! Anyway guys, meet O. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own this series as it is completed and Rick is a troll. :D**

* * *

Chapter 2- Daddy why-

Carter was watching his son play with building blocks. And by play with building blocks we of course mean he was stacking blocks into an infinite tower using magic. Have you ever had a weird Uncle who told you something your parents didn't want you knowing about until you got older? Carter had experienced that second hand watching Horus and Ra explain to O what magic was and why Egyptian gods exist. He was four years old for crying out loud! He didn't need to know about that! Zia would have been happy raising him without ever exposing his potential as a magician, but noo Horus and Ra had to butt in! Carter sighed and pulled out his wand to keep his son's faulty magic block tower from toppling and his son's spirits to be crushed. Once he was satisfied that the tower wouldn't fall O Kane ran over.

"Daddy, why do you call me O?" He asked climbing into his daddy's lap.

"Because you have two names." He said gently, smiling at his son. He sighed and thought about his dad.

"Why?"

"Your name is, in case you didn't know, Julius Osiris Kane. My daddy's name was Julius. Then he hosted a god." He felt bad telling his son more about Egyptian gods, but he'd have to learn eventually. O frowned and thought about it.

"Did he give me his name? Did I take it from him?"

"No, he gave up his name to take on the one Osiris."

"Osiris?"

"He's the god of the dead."

"So your daddy is dead?" O frowned deeper and sniffled.

"Yes." Carter sad sadly. O hugged him.

"Daddy you're not gonna die too right?"

"No buddy. Of course not. I... I'll try not to die."

"Good." His block tower came crashing down and O screamed, causing one of the blocks to erupt into flames. Carter sighed and put out the flames.

"Why don't we visit Aunt Sadie and Ruby?" He suggested, trying to shake off the sadness of talking about his father.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" O cheered and Zia came in to see what was going on.

"Somebody's happy." She smiled warmly at her son. She'd never been happier.

"We're going to see Sadie. Want to come?" Carter asked, as O reached for his mama.

"Of course." She scooped O up into her arms and kissed his little head. It didn't matter to her anymore that she hosted a god. It didn't matter that her parents had died or anything. She had Carter and she had O and she was happy. She wasn't scared anymore, and she had been for the longest time. Scared of her powers, scared of hosting a god, scared that she was falling fast for Carter Kane.

But none of that mattered anymore.

She put O's jacket on him and they headed to the car. She had been very relieved when they'd traded a screechy phoenix and dizzying portals for a safe, reliable car, and she could tell Carter had been too. When O was all buckled up in his car seat they headed toward Sadie and Walt's house.

"O, Carter, Zia, I suppose it would be terrible trouble to pick up a phone and call me to warn me." Sadie teased, a smile on her face as she picked up her nephew. O grinned and hugged her.

"Aunt Sadie guess what! I set a block on fire today with magic!" He was grinning.

"That's awesome!" Sadie smiled, twirling around with O. O giggled.

"So how's Ruby?"

"She's asleep so we should be quieter, okay? But she's good. She was a little sick the other day and that worried me, but I think she'll be okay."

"Are you going to tell her about magic?" Zia asked, leaning against the door frame, smiling.

"Eventually, but probably not as soon as O found out. Can you keep him from telling?"

"Tell what?" O asked, playing with Sadie's earrings.

"About magic. Ruby doesn't get to know until she's older." O's eyes lit up.

"Old like me?"

"Yeah buddy, old like you. maybe a bit older." Carter laughed and Sadie smiled. She was glad Carter was so happy, she liked seeing him this happy and with Zia and O he was always this happy. Ruby started crying and O was handed back to Carter, pleased with knowing something Ruby didn't and having a secret to keep. Carter set his son down so he could play with some of the toys he brought and Walt came in to play too (because Walt is a big child at heart). Soon all the boys were playing trucks and Zia went into the nursery where Sadie was cradling Ruby. Zia smiled at the scene. After all she'd been through with the Kane's it was nice to know everyone was finally getting the happiness having a family like this brought. She heard Ra speak in her mind,

"I told you it would get better." She smiled and nodded and went back to watch her husband act like a child.

* * *

**I really like this chapter. I'm glad Zia is happy now aren't you? Carter is a good daddy. Next chapter might/probably will be set in the future with O and Ruby older and Ruby knowing about magic Carter and Sadie both might have more children because O is way too energetic to just have Ruby to play with. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- I don't understand

"Daddy I don't understand." Six year old O whined.

"What don't you understand?" Carter asked patiently as he held his sleeping niece and watched his son play.

"How can someone have two people inside of them?" Carter wondered whether he was talking about Zia being pregnant for a second time or about Zia and Walt hosting gods.

"What do you mean?"

'Like uncle Wanubis." Oh good, not the pregnant thing. Carter wasn't sure how he would explain that one if O ever did ask.

"Well, its complicated buddy, but its not a person, its a god. sometimes they come without invitation and sometimes you invite them. They make you stronger but its difficult to have complete control."

"But how?!"

"It just happens buddy. I don't know how it happens, Its really complicated. You've got to trust me. I'm never going to let it happen to you. You're perfect as you are O. I don't want magic consuming your life. Its a complicated life style, being a magician."

"I like magic."

"I know. But its not always fun. Sometimes you have to make some difficult decisions or hurt people you love. And sometimes you have to let go of people." He thought about losing his dad and let out a sigh. Ruby shifted in his arms, murmuring sleepily and he handed her back to Sadie. O climbed in his lap.

"Don't be sad daddy." O said, smiling at him.

"I won't be."

"Magic isn't bad is it?" O asked, he had no idea.

"It can be. Sometimes it can take what you care about most from you. It can be used for evil and it can be completely infuriating." This prompted the memory of shabti Zia. He'd hated himself after that had happened, and he'd almost gone mad searching for her. But now she was his wife and everything should be okay right? But the memories still bugged him and his life as a young magician haunted him to this day. But he hugged his son and let himself forget for awhile.

* * *

**Don't trust magic.**


End file.
